


some random thoughts

by Pantalaimon_sh



Series: Artwork for 9 11 10 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantalaimon_sh/pseuds/Pantalaimon_sh
Summary: These are fanarts inspired by 9 11 10 - some fragements picked up from this lovely fic.GIFTED to Subtilior ,as a New Year present.Well,wish you a bright,sparkling New Year!Also,thank you for writing such a remarkable work,which has brought me a great deal of joy in the past year.Lots of lovvvvvve!!!!!!!!!!!The followings are:Charles woke up in his room when Erik came back from Dallas;Charles's veil sheilding Erik;Charles shying away from his touch...blababla





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



"He didn't know how long he had slept...But-but for a moment...even though he knew he must be waking..he felt strange.As though he were still asleep.Dreaming he was back in Oxford."

 

 

"A corrupted rose."

 I have realized that it is necessary for me to learn some anatomic knowledge - the muscle part is quite tricky to draw.


	2. Caught in the Symmetry of Your Mind

Yes.I like the slightly long hair of Charles's.I can be drawing that for thousands of times without getting bored!Actually I was quite devastated when he cut them.…

The title was something I picked up from the lyrics of a song called Symmetry,which I put on repeat while coloring this,thus the subdued tone of the painting.


End file.
